Not Quite A Sonnet
by sweetsheart
Summary: They say that a great way to a girl is poetry. Maybe not so much for this blue-haired assassin. Then again, maybe his quirky prose is just what tugs at the young, blonde pistol's heartstrings. Black*Star/Patti, with other pairings included. Oneshot.


**A/N: Right, right, the pairings. How to piss off some fanfiction readers right here…**

**Black*Star/Patti  
Soul/Liz  
Kid/Maka  
Stein/Marie  
Tsubaki/Mifune**

* * *

"How do I do this?" he sat on his desk in the near empty Crescent Moon classroom.

"Poetry… it comes from the soul." Liz explained. Her boyfriend snorted from the corner and she threw a book at him, silencing his pointy-toothed mouth.

"You're right, Maka," Liz said, extending her arm out as she had when she threw the book, "it _does_ work."

"You told her?" Soul croaked from the corner. Maka gave a tiny grin at her weapon before looking back at the blue-haired meister.

"Look, Black*Star… how do you feel about her? How does Patti make you _feel_?" Maka asked.

"_Well…_" Black*Star began, before Liz slapped him on the arm.

"This is my _sister_ we're talking about." Liz huffed. Black*Star dropped his arms to his sides and looked to his weapon for guidance.

"How does Patti make me feel, Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked. Tsubaki shook her head and gave a little giggle.

"I can't answer that, Black*Star. How do you feel around her?" Tsubaki asked.

"I… I don' t know! She makes me feel… funny! Like I want to throw up! In a good way." he clarified. Tsubaki sighed and looked up into the air. Liz glared at the meister.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, when I look at you, I want to spew. I'm sure my sister'll _love_ that. Think harder." She said. Black*Star huffed.

"I don't do poetic, guys! Tsubaki, how does that stupid yojimbo of yours make you feel?" Black*Star asked boisterously. Tsubaki stood up and sighed.

"_Mifune,_" she clarified, "he makes me feel special. He makes me feel like he and I are the only two people on the planet. And he makes me feel like I'm protected enough to be alone in the world." Tsubaki said. Maka and Liz's yes softened and they swooned. Black*Star yawned.

"Boring," he swivelled on his butt to face Soul, "Soul! What's poem talk for 'You give me boners?'"

Liz smacked Black*Star hard on the back of the head.

"Would you _stop that?_" Black*Star yelped. With that, the students' teacher, Marie Mjolnir, walked into the classroom.

"Hi, guys," she smiled, "what are you doing?" she asked innocently.

"Black*Star wants to bang Patti, but he needs some poetry or… something." Soul waved the question off as if it were an insect and placed a book over his face, enjoying the rest of his free lesson with sleep.

"Uh… okay." Marie said, tentatively walking into the classroom and sitting next to Tsubaki.

"Do you mind if I sit in?" Marie asked. The girls all shook their heads.

"So, what seems to be your problem, Black*Star?" Marie asked. Black*Star sighed.

"I'm a big star, Marie-sensei! I don't just do flowers or chocolates… when you date Black*Star, you date a god!" Black*Star exclaimed. Maka looked over at her teacher.

"And that's what we've got to work with." she sighed. Marie clasped her hands and walked over to Black'*Star, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and watching his aqua eyes fall to exasperation.

"_Marie-sensei…_" he flopped backwards onto the desk, whining loudly, "this is _stupid._"

"Now, come on, Black*Star. If you really like Patti, you'll have the words inside of your heart." Marie smiled. Black*Star groaned as Maka yanked him back to a sitting position.

"Do you ever get poetry, Marie-sensei?" Maka asked. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"Have you met Doctor Stein? No. But," Marie smiled and her hands returned delicately to her sides, "he's not that sort of guy. And that's okay. But, Black*Star really wants to do this, no matter how much he moans and groans. So, come on." Marie took the pad of paper from the meister and theyt began to brainstorm.

* * *

"Am I… done?" Black*Star asked.

"I think so." Marie smiled sweetly. Soul stood up behind Black*Star and read the poem, snickering to himself. Liz walked buhind him and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up… I think it's sweet. I'm sure Patti's gonna love it." Liz smiled. Black*Star put his hands on his hips and yelled triumphantly.

"_The great Black*Star will seduce Patti Thompson and then I will –_" Liz slapped the meister upside the head.

"And then you will do _nothing, _because she is my little sister. I'm fine with oyu dating, but I will _castrate_you if you touch her." Liz warned. Black*Star simply threw his hands up in the air as he walked out of the room, laughing triumphantly.

"Not now, Liz, the great star has a date to go to!"

* * *

"Hey, Patti!" The blonde pistol turned around, her scarf blowing in the wind. She flashed the blue haired boy a warm smile and walked over to him, giving him a swift hug as she gave all others she greeted.

"What's up, Black*Star?" Patti asked, her blonde hair flowing around her shoulders and cheeks.

"Uh… Patti… I…" Black*Star stammered.

_What? You stupid star! You don't stammer!_ Black*Star thought to himself.

"Come on, you can tell me." Patti's voice was calming and gentle as always.

"Uh… I have someothing to read to you." He stated, simply. Pattit giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Awesome! Come on!" she beamed. Black*Star unfolded the piece of paper, and whether it was due to the cold weather or nerves, he didn't know, but he began to shake almost imperceptibly.

"Okay. Here goes." Black*Star cleared his throat and looked at the piece of paper.

_Roses are red, violets are blue,  
You're pretty and awesome, I wanna choose you.  
Your hair's really cool and your weapon form's great,  
Do you want to take this big star on a date?  
We could go out to eat and have fun for, like, ever,  
But it all depends on stuff like the weather,  
So, Patricia Thompson, I just wanna say,  
This big star likes you in a really big way._

Patti blinked quickly up at the blue-haired meister, who was looking more reserved and modest than he ever had before.

"Black*Star… that was…"

"Crap, I know." Black*Star groaned.

"I was gonna say amazing. And romantic. And-"

"_Yahoo!_" Black*Star yelled before clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean it!" Black*Star exclaimed. Patti giggled and smiled.

"It's okay. I like you this way." Patti smiled. Black*Star gave a sigh of relief and Patti leant forward, taking his hand in hers.

"So, do you wanna go out to eat and have fun for, like, ever?" Patti asked. Black*Star chuckled and led Patti down the stairs of Shibusen. Black*Star got his girl.

* * *

"It's kind of nice that he's got himself a girlfriend. Maybe he won't be on our backs all the time." Mifune quipped.

Tsubaki nodded and hugged Mifune, resting her head against his chest.

"They're very cute together. He wrote her a poem." Tsubaki added. Mifune chuckled and his hands rested at the small of Tsubaki's back.

"You've got to give the kid some respect. He's pretty brave." Mifune kissed Tsubaki on the forehead gently. She smiled and rested back against his chest.

* * *

"Poetry?" Stein asked. Marie nodded and readjusted her eyepatch.

"Yeah. He wrote her poetry. That's romantic, don't you think?" Marie asked. Stein sighed and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting hie head against her ear.

"_Roses are read, violets are blue, your heart will be mine when I'm done with you."_ Stein grinned. Marie turned around and kissed him gently.

"For you, that's a big, romantic gesture. And I appreciate it."

* * *

"How did you get him to write poetry?" Kid asked. Maka, who was currently resting on his side.

"With a lot of prodding. But, hey, Patti liked it." Maka smiled. Kid sighed and threw his head back.

"Now I have to write _you_ poetry, don't I?" Kid asked.

"Yep." Maka knelt up and kissed Kid on the cheek.

* * *

"I'm not going to write you poetry." Soul said.

"Oh, come on!" Liz exclaimed.

"If you wait for two seconds, geez. But… You mean a lot to me. So… I'll play for you." Soul said. Liz's eyes widened and she wrote a question with her eyes.

"I'm sure, babe." Soul took Liz's hand gently and walked her out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: WHOO, BLACK*STAR/PATTI.**

**Oh, and, the poem that Stein recites, I actually gave that to one of my friends in a Valentine's Day thing. Kick Death, in fact :D**


End file.
